chase_grace_and_the_wrath_of_apollofandomcom-20200215-history
Chase Grace
Early Life Chase Grace was born to Vivien Grace on June 15th. Nine months after her affair with Zeus, Vivien gave birth to Chase while in the Grace Manor. One year later, Chase was frequently cribbed with his future friend, Blake Summers. Being the Grandson of Grayson Grace, he inherited his slyness and ability to achieve anything he wanted by displaying these qualities at a young age. In The Grace Curse Appearance Tall, blond, rich, and handsome, Chase is an extremely attractive young man. The result of this from an Aphrodite and Zeus line. Blake described Chase as typically wearing very expensive; comfortable clothing. According to Blake, Chase appears to physically be someone you can rely on and wouldn't expect to be critical or snobbish, as such Blake constantly tells him that he looks like a supermodel. Following his and Blake's fall from Mount Olympus, Apollo places a disfigurement curse on him in an attempt to break down his confidence. He succeeds in doing so. With the curse in place, Chase describes himself as feeling like the prey even though he looked like a monster. His hair had fallen out and his bald head lined with Greek symbols and a Macedonian Sun symbol to represent Apollo's curse on him. Following his battle with Apollo in Chapter Twenty Eight, he is restored to his former glory, thus breaking the God's curse on him. Personality In general, Chase is quite difficult to get along with. As such he is quite complex and frequently openly express his emotions and often never internalizes most of his feelings. With his friends and allies, Chase frequently ignores their inputs and can be rather stubborn at times, as evident by how he ignores their advice. He is also rather unaccepting of others differences and is rarely open to something other than what he is used to, this is particularly seen by how he rejects Apollo's love for him and considers it "disgusting and wrong". He is very loving to those he does care about and will protect them at all costs such as Vivien and Grayson. He is shown to be extremely cold and vindictive especially when he murdered Aaron in cold blood. Chase may also be partially nihilistic as he thinks social rules do not apply to him, this could also be an example of his fatal flaw, Hubris. Abilities 'Aerokinesis- '''as the Demigod son of Zeus, Chase has control over air currents and has shown to demonstrate the ability to produce gusts of wind. '''Electrokinesis- '''also as the son of Zeus, Chase can produce electric currents ranging from a small spark to an entire lightning bolt. '''Hypnotism/Dazzling: '''since he is a Legacy of Aphrodite, Chase is blessed with the gift of hypnotism. He is shown to use this multiple times throughout his journey. '''Attractiveness: '''As with all Gracians, Chase is extremely attractive; inheriting the common traits such as blond hair and blue eyes. '''Accelerated Healing: '''Chase appears to heal better from most injuries than the average person '''Unnatural Endurance: '''Quite difficult to kill, Chase is surprisingly resilient to most attacks. Trivia * Although not explicitly stated, it seems that Chase may have Nordic ancestry as he was able to both see the appearance of a Norse God and shares similiar physical traits to Scandivanians. * Chase is the only main character ''not to be based on a real life person * Chase's lucky number is 18